


Mistletoe

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [176]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: She'd scrupulously avoided the mistletoe.





	Mistletoe

She'd scrupulously avoided the mistletoe. Seri was pleased with the Captain as her King and liked him well enough when he chose to mingle during holiday parties, such as at Christmas, but not well enough to let him kiss her for spirit or tradition. The one subordinate who'd suggested she'd yet to try the mistletoe had visibly wilted under her unamused stare.

It was well after HOMRA's party by the time she went over, everyone cleared out or asleep except Kusanagi.

"Here for your free drink?"

"No." She paused under the mistletoe.

He stared, surprised, but didn't keep her waiting.


End file.
